Fear(less)
by MiMichalski
Summary: "Se Stiles temia ter sua garganta rasgada, Derek tinha o medo muito mais palpável da dor – já tão usual – de ter o seu coração arrancado do peito, Derek temia Stiles. Temia por Stiles." Sterek, H/C, fluffy


Hey galerë, minha singela contribuição para esse fandom, eu espero que vocês gostem!

Beijo na testa de todo mundo que ler (e gostar... Mentira, se não gostar merece um beijo também).

.o.

Fear(less)

.o.

"Você não deveria trata-los assim, grandão. Ela está machucada porque foi fazer algo pra você. Você não é, tipo, responsável por eles ou algo assim? Quer dizer, agora eles são mais ou menos a sua família, não é?"

Derek grunhiu e murmurou algo parecido com "matilha" e voltou a prestar atenção no livro Erica tinha trazido pra ele.

"Tan-tanto faz! O importante é que você não pode tratá-los desse jeito!"

Derek encarou o adolescente, e Stiles engoliu seco.

"Na verdade pode! Mas não é legal, cara... Você nunca assistiu a aqueles filmes de máfia onde o chefão humilha os capangas que depois acabam traindo o chefão no último minuto e depois..."

Ele cheirava a medo, ansiedade e nervosismo. Aquele cheiro agridoce qual a Derek causava estranho prazer e infelicidade ao mesmo tempo. Seus extintos e – quem diria – seus sentimentos lutando dentro de si, tentando descobrir qual prevaleceria. _O Lobo_ adorava o medo porque trazia a ele a segurança. Sendo o monstro que era, ter a capacidade de causar medo nos outros era um fator decisivo entre a vida e morte. O alfa dentro dele amava o cheiro e o jeito que os olhos castanhos do rapaz a sua frente dobravam de tamanho conforme ele falava. E falava. _E falava_...

"... Não que eu queira dizer que Erica te trairia, não... Talvez. Mas o Isaac não, com certeza. Isaac é como se fosse Jake e você o Finn... _Não, péssima analogia..._"

Derek não fazia ideia

"... Assusta bastante... Alias, você faria um bom Tommy de Vitto... Com toda essa sua aura cativante e assustadora ao mesmo tempo achoquetámaisp...doraeporqueeleémaise...Essacoisadeoexterminadodofut uslfkvasngflnldsazjsanms..."

Ao mesmo tempo Derek odeia o cheiro desse medo. Porque Stiles é a única pessoa no mundo que Derek nunca machucaria na vida. Não agora. Não depois de tudo pelo que eles passaram, não depois de Stiles ter salvado "_essa sua bunda peluda_" incontáveis vezes. A ideia que Stiles pensasse que Derek poderia machuca-lo feria Derek em um lugar que ele não sabia que poderia ainda mais ferido, afinal, depois _de tudo_ (I_ncendio_-_Kate-Laura-Peter) _havia sobrado mais _do Lobo_ do que Derek naquele corpo... Até Stiles chegar a sua vida, lentamente tomando um lugar em coração... Um lugar que que pensou estar quebrado e inútil agora. Mas Stiles, aparentemente, juntou todos os pedacinho, deixando em perfeito estado, para depois machucar um pouquinho e depois coloca-lo no lugar com beijos novamente. Usando esses lábios finos e rosados para limpar toda a tristeza. Carrega-la para um cantinho respeitoso da alma de Derek chamado de passado.

Os lábios de Stiles pararam por um momento, ele os humedeceu e puxou o ar pra começar a falar de novo. Derek, porém, foi mais rápido, puxando o garoto pra si num baque surdo e tomando os lábios do rapaz para si em um beijo suave. Quando se afastaram, Derek viu um Stiles com uma expressão levemente irritada.

"Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, né?"

Derek então percebeu que não importa se Stiles tem algum medo natural do Lobo, ele disfarça isso muito bem com uma coragem, burrice... Quem sabe confiança... Típica de um adolescente. Ou quem sabe o medo foi substituído por algum outro sentimento. E isso assustava Derek, mais do que Derek poderia assustar Stiles. Se Stiles temia ter sua garganta rasgada, Derek tinha o medo muito mais palpável da dor – já tão usual – de ter o seu coração arrancado do peito, Derek temia Stiles. Temia _por_ Stiles.

Com o passar do tempo, o medo que ambos sentiam era afastado por abraços e beijos, e toda vez que ele voltava, ficava cada vez mais fraco, até que não sobrasse nada dele. Pois os dois corações já estavam muito cheios de outros sentimentos para deixar um tão pouco digno entrar.

.o.

Se gostarem, demonstrem, por favor, pra mim cada fave ou review valem como um milhão!


End file.
